


Sam Prays

by fannishliss



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-07
Updated: 2013-10-07
Packaged: 2017-12-28 18:08:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/994934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fannishliss/pseuds/fannishliss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My son brings home these lists of spelling words.  Sometimes they seem to suggest a story so powerfully I swear the second grade team must have a slash girl in their midst.  No kidding, these are the words for this week: </p><p>stream street speeding peaceful seashell deepest sunbeam pleasing leaves<br/>
coffee sneaking meaningful unreachable cleaning screaming kneel</p><p>I was telling my husband that these words seem to embody a pull between peace and tension.  He said many are gerunds -- so that might have to do with it.</p><p> This is the first piece of fic that I ever had the nerve to post!  Well, it's just a drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sam Prays

**Sam prays...  
**  


Sometimes Dean sits across from Sam  
inscrutable as a cat. But then sometimes  
there’s no reason to hunt for anything  
more peaceful than a cup of coffee,  
a sunbeam.  Sometimes,  
cars rolling intermittently  
down the main street of a quiet town,  
not speeding  
 _(no screaming_ )

can be as pleasing  
as the murmur of a stream,  
or the white roar of a seashell.  
Nothing to say that’s so meaningful,  
nothing mocking, unreachable,  
just a moment for cleaning  
out cobwebs from the deepest recesses,  
enjoying the feeling that leaves,  
that a moment of simple sitting  
has been a chance to kneel, together. 

 


End file.
